officialbgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club: Staten Island
Production Bad Girls Club: Staten Island was produced by Bunim/Murray Productions with Kasey Barrett, Claudia Frank and Esther Frank returning as the main producers of the show. Oxygen networks renewed its series "The Bad Girls Club" two months prior the season premiere of season 16. Production of the season 25 began in Los Angeles County, California, similar to season's 1-16. Casting for season 17 was done by the head-casting Aja Kimura and over twenty other casting directors. Casting began several weeks before the season premiere of season 15 with potential applicants submitting video tape submissions. Applications were due by November 30, 2010.Casting calls, similar to previous seasons of the Bad Girls Club, began in Los Angeles, California and later other major cities Atlanta, Georgia, Buffalo, New York, Oakland, California, Chicago, Illinois, and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 27 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as nophysical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make i" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house.“ A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Bad Girl is you. ” —Bad Girls Club oath Above is the Bad Girls Club oath which was introduced in the third season of the Bad Girls Club. Cast Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence or physical fighting or will leave on their own accord which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Duration of cast Episodes Rooms Blue - Morgan and Nikki Pink- Tammy and Serenity and Phoebe Green- Michelle and Isabella